degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sparks Will Fly (1)/@comment-4127080-20140412165616
This is why I love Chral. Chris and Jal were my favorite ship in the 1st generation in Skins. They are my 3rd favorite couple of the whole series. Jal has to be one of the few people in the group who truly understands Chris more than anyone. Yes there is always Cassie who understands Chris too but Chris and Cassie got more closer in season 2 while Chris and Jal had this special bond in season 1. Also CHris and Cassie had more of a brother and sister bond while Chris and Jal were soulmates. Chris and Jal maybe total opposite however one thing they do have in common is about love. There is no doubt in my mind Chris and Jal were each other first love. Chris has probably hook up with a bunch of girls while he probably might have care about those girls but did he love them I doubt it. While Jal didn't wanted nothing to do with guys. Which is understandable for both of them because niether didn't know what love is. Jal grew up in a house without a mom because she abondon because of her dad. Her dad is an asshole with women and to her. So of course she may not believe in love and think how all guys are assholes. Chris did have a family but slowing they all left with him. His parents seperated and ended up abandoning him while his own brother die. So Chris just want to feel what love is. In season 1 in the Chris episode. Jal was the one by his side, She was with him to see how he was doing in the morning after the party he had, she was with him when he went to see his father, and he was with him when he ran off to his brother's grave. He even open up to her about his brother. I dout he ever open up about his brother to anybody like he did to Jal. Season 2 happen. Chris and Jal were still close. Chris and Jal was still unhappy and alone. Yet I can tell that they like each other but there only problem is they couldn't open up to each other because they both were worried about disappointments. The finally Chris got the courage to kiss Jal and they both gave it a chance. There relationship wasn't a walk in the park but they still never gave up in each other. Chris cheated on Jal with Angie even if I don't condone it but he felt sorry about it. He made it his mission to get Jal to forgive. Don't get ne wrong he didn't persue or manipulates her. He just spoke what he said from his heart which is a very big step for Chris. However Jal gave him tough love. That no matter how much he is use to disappointements there is no excuse. Jal forgave him and she tells him she loves him too. At the end of the episode he drew a picture of him smiling and right next to him was a picture of Jal. Which is saying Jal is not only his whole world but his family. Jal and Chris have sex for the first time and she gets pregnant. She had abortion even if I'm indiffernt towards abortions I think Jal made a good choice for herself. If Jal kept the baby she would have been a single mom. Chris would have still been dead. Many girls would have been happy to find out that they still have a piece of there dead boyfriend inside of him. They can raise them. Yet not many people won't be happy. It would just cause them pain and reminders that the guy they once love is dead and never got the chance to see their kid. Jal putting it in aboption wouldn't be easy for her either since she would have to witness seeing her own kid taken alway from her. If she kept it then the same could have happen to the kid to what happen to Chris. Then she would have to deal with not only the pain of losing the love of her life but her own kid. Even if I wish she kept the baby because I love the idea of a chral baby I do repect Jal's choice. If it wasn't for Jal. Chris would have died a lot sooner. Chris said it himself that she gave him a reason to live for. When Chris got sick Jal stay right by his side and gave him hope. Then Chris dies Jal tries to stay strong. When she finds out that she can't go to the funeral. She was upset but still though the best for Chris. SHe told Sid and Tony to give the body back because it would be the best for Chris. The speech she makes about Chris was heartbreaking and she finally broke down. As the episode ended she stay behind and was sitting there cryin by Chris's grave. They have to be one of the most developed couple ever in Skins I man they been friends with each other since they were kids and slowing became lovers. Even if it did ended up in a tragic they will always be an OTPs of mines. Chris will always live in Jal's heart